


Warmth

by CherryK



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Doubt, it'll break your heart and then rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryK/pseuds/CherryK
Summary: Xerxes comes back from a dangerous mission and a rather distressed Reim demands an explanation.Yes, he could have died out there. No, he did not bother to tell him. Why?Well, it's not like anyone would care if he disappeared anyway, right..?





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Right off the bat, this is unbetaed (as always) and English is still not my native language.
> 
> I was hit by a train full of inspiration after I got some very nice and uplifting comments on some older fics a while ago (thank you so much, Kittychu!). Those comments basically added ten years to my life span and also reminded me of just how much I love these two idiots, so here, have some more!

"Xerxes Break, where have you _been_?"

Reim's eyes are haunted behind the pair of glasses sitting askew on the bridge of his nose. He might as well have broken in the door with a ram. The crash its collision with the cabinet causes reverberates and makes him flinch. He goes about closing it behind himself in a manner more befitting a respectable Pandora clerk, but Xerxes can still see his hands shaking from meters away. Reim doesn't seem to find the strength to cross the room, momentarily frozen in place with a hand still on the doorknob.

"It... It's been a week, Xerx."

He sounds so tired and betrayed that - despite going through every single possible way this conversation could have played out in his mind - Xerxes finds himself unable to meet his eyes. He would have been foolish to think they'd let him in on the details and it was better that way. A covert operation such as this, with only the higher-ups and a handful of Pandora's most skilled agents knowing what they were getting themselves into... No, Reim would be dealing with this later on, once their findings had been put down on paper. Who knows, anything else might have put him in the line of fire as well. For the first time in what feels like forever Xerxes doesn't have a witty reply at hand. The silence stretches uncomfortably between them until Reim seems to regain his bearings, adjusts his glasses, and finally decides to interrogate. At least _that_ is going according to plan.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't."

"You _couldn't_ ," Reim spits, his voice laced with enough pent-up frustration and hurt for it to feel like a slap to the face, "Like you've ever cared enough about protocol to keep your mouth shut!"

His agitation, his disappointment - both are justified. Both sting equally, coming from someone as calm and collected as him. He knows well enough that he deserves this, yet... Xerxes is trapped. Trapped between his duty to the dead and the need to do right by the ones he's come to care so much about.

"I don't give a damn about protocol! You above all people should know that."

"Then why?" This time he remembers to lower his voice. "Why disappear for an entire week without a single word to anybody and then come back and act like nothing's happened?"

He doesn't have a clear answer to that. Because nobody would care if he disappeared for good, his brain supplies. Not particularly helpful. Reim is living proof that that isn't the case, as much as it irks him. The man shouldn't be this attached to him, for his own good.  
Xerxes considers his options for a moment, then forces a too-bright smile and, leaning back nonchalantly against the back of the couch, provides a carefully crafted explanation, a lie most would easily believe. Yet Reim, ever observant, sees right through him. Of course he does. The younger man approaches him with a sigh, one measured step at a time.

"You absolute moron, Xerxes Break. I don't care if you can't tell me the details but I'd at least like to know when you're assigned to a dangerous case, I..."

Reim halts just short of him and seems to stop himself from reaching out, holds his gaze for a moment before looking away again.

"I would hate to lose you out there, Xerx. To think you just wouldn't come back, I... can't bear the thought."

Xerxes' smile has long since twisted into a vaguely pained expression. He doesn't deserve this. He isn't worth Reim's care, his kindness, his devotion... just what is he worth, anyway?

"You just don't understand, do you, Mister Reim."

Suddenly there are hands on his shoulders, holding on to him firmly, and amber eyes search his gaze with renewed vigor.

"Then help me understand! I'm not going to stand by and watch you run headfirst into your demise!"

Xerxes remains silent. Slowly he brushes Reim's hands off him, holding them between his own for a moment. They are warm. Reim is warm. He can still feel his eyes on him, waiting for him to look up, but instead he studies the slender, gentle digits until they scorch his skin. He lets go.

"...Why?"

He misses his warmth already.

"What do you mean, 'why'?"

He can't let him in like this, lest he end up cold like _them_.

"Why do you care, Reim?"

He could have anyone else. Certainly has the looks for it. Yet, he chooses to stick with the mess of a human being he is. Reim, sweet and caring Reim, deserves more than that. What can he offer but death and destruction?

The brunet's expression softens once more, then slowly turns into understanding. He closes the space between them and holds him tightly, as though trying to keep him from breaking. Xerxes should push him off, at least tell him to stop, but Reim has already taken his breath away. He gives in.

"Because everyone deserves a second chance, I believe."

Xerxes' hands slide up towards Reim's shoulders. Nails dig into the fabric of his coat. His attempt at a sarcastic retort fails quite miserably, tired voice muffled by the taller man's uniform.

"Way to put your faith in the wrong people, ne, Mister Reim?"

Reim merely huffs and presses a kiss to Xerxes' temple.

"Nonsense."

He lingers for a moment, tracing soothing patterns on his back with his fingers.

"Well, truth be told, you are putting your life on the line a little too often for my tastes. But if that doesn't show how despite everything you still fight to protect people... I don't know what does."

Xerxes hums quietly. He doesn't know whatever he's done to deserve this, to deserve him, but... maybe he can allow himself to indulge while it lasts. His demons dislike the close proximity. They've quieted down to white noise at the back of his mind. He trusts Reim to keep them at bay for now.  
They stay like this for a while, taking solace in each other's presence. Xerxes focuses on the movement of Reim's hands - so closely that it almost feels like loss when they suddenly stop. He feels him exhale against his hair.

"...Xerx?"

"Hmm?"

Reim remains silent then. So silent, that in the end Xerxes lifts his head to look up at him. He then speaks the words he has both been dreading and longing to hear, tentatively as though saying them too loudly might shatter the bond between them.

"I love you."

A long overdue confession. Neither has dared to put their affection into words before, always too unsure of what would become of them if they did. The words now sear themselves into Xerxes' conscience - an imprint of every stolen glance, every fleeting touch, every embrace they've shared in the past. Once more the current of Reim's warmth sweeps him off his feet and all he can do is hold on for dear life, hold on to the man he too has undeniably come to love.  
Xerxes rises up on his tiptoes and gently presses his lips to Reim's. The nagging voice in the back of his head starts yet another attempt at deranging him from this path, yet merely a heartbeat passes before it is silenced. Reim sighs softly and finally kisses him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a bunch for reading everyone who's made it this far - kudos and comments are both much appreciated!
> 
> Also big shoutout to Maddy for being my personal Shia LaBeouf (dO ITTT) and to Alex for their Professional Input™ on Break's height. You guys are great and I hope you know it. If not, well... you know now. <3


End file.
